


7. Dream :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You enjoyed teasing Tony about how much you liked Steve because you knew it made him annoyed. But when Steve finds out, how will the two of you react?</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123492137093/7-dream-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Dream :)

**7\. Dream in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

  


“(Y/N), he is not a  _dream boat_.!” Tony groaned, shaking his head.

She smirked over at her brother, shaking her head. “Aww but Tony I think I love him!” (Y/N) gushed jokingly, knowing how much it bugged him.

“You know, I think she’s right, Tony. Steve really is a great guy.” Pepper laughed, leaning her head back against the couch.

“You too, Pepper?!” Tony cried exasperatedly. “I absolutely forbid you to flirt with him or date him or even look at him!” He yelled, pointing at his younger sister. 

(Y/N) and Pepper exchanged glances and then burst into laughter.

“Who are we forbidding (Y/N) from being with?” 

All eyes turned and (Y/N) cheeks flushed as she saw Steve Rogers, sweaty and panting a little, a water bottle in his hand. Clearly he had just gotten back from his run.

Tony scoffed as he watched (Y/N) and Pepper both smiled at the Avenger. “Honestly. They’re all animals.” He exaggerated his eye roll, making a face a disgust.. “(Y/N) is under the impression that you, Capsicle, is her dream boy.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over at the young Stark, who’s eyes were now looking anywhere but at him. “You know? I think there’s some um reading I’ve got to do so uh I’ll be…not here.” She said quickly, cheeks bright red before she rushed past Steve and up the tower to her room.

“You realize by outing her secret, you could’ve just made it that much easier for them to admit how they feel about each other right?” Pepper laughed, shaking her head.

Tony’s eyes widened and then stared at Steve who’s flustered face was turning redder. “You….You like my sister?” Tony grumbled, glaring.

“I…” Steve mumbled, trying to figure out what to say.

“She’s his dream girl. Fights for those who can’t, smart, sweet, honest. She’s basically the better Stark.” Pepper teased, smirking.

“I’m the better Stark! I was born first!” Tony exclaimed.

“You were the first draft for Steve Roger’s perfect girl. Now Steve, go talk to (Y/N).” Pepper waved her hand dismissively. “Ignore Tony. I’ll calm him down don’t worry.” 

Steve gave her a smile and a nod, walking towards (Y/N) much to Tony’s complaining. 

He knocked on (Y/N)’s door gently, leaning against the wall next to it. “Got a moment for me?”

“Um…You know, this reading might take a while so I think I’ll just stay away from everyone until I forget what just happened out there.” came (Y/N)’s reply.

Steve chuckled gently. “When were you planning on telling me?” He asked softly.

“Never. I know about you and your love for Peggy. It’s alright, Rogers, I mean I’m one of your friend’s little sisters anyways.” (Y/N) replied quickly, her voice a little clearer. She was leaning against the wall next to her side of the door, sighing softly.

“(Y/N), Peggy was the first girl to see me without the serum and still treat me like a guy who had a shot. Maybe she was my first love but I don’t dream about being with her anymore…I mean you’ve kinda taken over my dreams.” Steve admitted, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

The door opened slowly and Steve smiled, seeing a shy expression on (Y/N)’s face. “Tony didn’t set you up to tell me this?” She asked curiously.

“When do I ever follow what your brother says.” Steve chuckled softly, giving her a playful smile. “Why don’t you finish up on that reading? Give me some time to take a shower and then we can talk. About dreams.” Steve smirked, winking at her before turning and heading down the hallway.

“Hey Steve?”

He stopped and looked back, smiling. “Yeah?”

“When were you planning on telling me?” (Y/N) asked curiously, smiling back.

“I figured you liked Pietro.” He admitting laughing. “Didn’t think you’d be interested in the man out of his time.”

“I think you belong here. With me. Us, I mean. The Avengers.” (Y/N) blushed, looking down at her feet.

Steve smiled, watching her. “I’d like to think I belonged with you. You guys, that is. The Avengers.” He chuckled before continuing down the hallway.


End file.
